


It's Perfect

by jaysungwonie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Happy Ending, Love Story, different heights, enjoy cause I'm lazy to tag, side yeonbin, this is the cutest fic I've ever wrote, very very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysungwonie/pseuds/jaysungwonie
Summary: Beomkai height difference is suitable for forehead kisses, don't you think so?///short onsehot full of cutie beomkai and their kisses(read to find out hehe)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	It's Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I write txt ship hehe.. I wrote this in hurry and I dont check it back. English is not my first language.. Ignore all minor and major mistakes okay? Okay just go read for now hehe^^

[HUENING KAI] 

"Hueningie, where are you going?"

Kai turn around after hearing a sleepy voice greet him. He smile sweetly when he see his cute boyfriend walk with eyes half close and hair all messy.

Beomgyu hyung always looks cute in his eyes.

"Beom hyung, you are awake?" he walk closer to his tiny hyung, wrapping his arm around Beomgyu waist and pull him closer to place a soft kiss on the older forehead.

"Hyuka, I just woke up! I must smell bad." Kai let out a chuckle when the older pout in tiny. Everything Beomgyu do scream tiny for him. Ouh, he is so whipped for his cute boyfriend!

"You always smell nice, hyung. Don't worry." once again he place a soft kiss on Beomgyu forehead. It's not his fault that his boyfriend is a God's favourite. If perfect was a person, it must be him. And to mention how much he loves to kiss the older forehead is not easy. Their height difference are too ideal for forehead kisses. And just thinking about that make him want to kiss Beomgyu again. But he know his hyung will be mad if he kiss him once again, so he just pat the older head gently as the replacement.

"Euww, you guys are gross!! Spare a single ass like me, please?!" a loud groan can be heard from their back as Taehyun rolled his eyes in annoyance. Both of them laugh in sync watching the blonde male pretending to throw up at them.

"Nahh, at least we're better than Yeonjun hyung and Soobin hyung." Kai defend him and his boyfriend. He already get used to Taehyun's savage. Besides maybe his bestie just alone jealous for being single.

"Just get yourself a girlfriend then go." Beomgyu replied to Taehyun, didn't want to lose. He clings onto Kai tall body like a polar bear(he indeed is).

"First at all, I'm not straight. Second, I like boys. Third, I am gay. Fourth, I am too godlooking for people out there, so might just stay single." Taehyun tied his shoelaces tight before he turn to look at the couple back.

"Huening, are you going with me or not?" Taehyun asked.

"Where are you going?" Beomgyu look at them questioningly. Kai pat Beomgyu head slowly as he smile.

"I'm joining Taehyunie for a walk. Want to join us?"

"Ouh, it's okay. Just go with him. I need to take a bath for now." Beomgyu white and pretty tooth are on display as he smile to his boyfriend. Kai who can't handle the older cuteness kiss the older forehead numerous times until Beomgyu push him to Taehyun who is waiting for him at the door.

"You guys should get going now. Take care, Hueningie... And you too, Hyun."

"Yeah yeah thanks, hyung. We are going now. Bye!"

Taehyun leave first cause he know the lovey dovey couple will take their sweet times first.

"You should follow Taehyun, dummy!"

Kai smile in adoration before he pull the older closer to kiss his forehead once again.

"I'm leaving now, hyung. I love you!"

" I love you too."

+×+

[BEOMGYU]

"This is the problem when your boyfriend is slightly taller than you."he pout.

Kai always pampered him with a lot of forehead kisses. It's not that he don't like it or what, he just want to do the same to the younger. But the problem is Kai is about 5cm taller than him. How can he kiss the younger forehead.

The flashback from thir predebut day come to his mind. The first time he saw Kai, he was so in love. The boy is the cutest boy that he's ever seen. That time, Kai height was just about his shoulder. He can't help but laugh bitterly at how fast the night changed.

But he have no regret at least. The boy is now his boyfriend. And the boy has grew a lot physically and mentally. The old days when Kai asked to cuddle with him cause he miss his family now turn to Kai cuddling him every night to reminds him that he's loved. That one thing that never change in Kai is his sweetness. He is still the same boy that grew up with them.

"Beom hyung, I'm back!!!!"

He can't help but to laugh when he heard the loud scream from someone familiar following with Yeonjun voice shouting at him to shut up.

"You are back?" he opened his arm, welcoming the younger that running hurriedly to him.

"Euww, gross couple!" Soobin said in annoyance. 

"Said the one who have a boyfriend in his arm." Taehyun smash back his hyung and point to Yeonjun who is cuddling Soobin. Everyone burst into a laugh when Soobin smile awkwardly.

"Hurm.. You smell nice." Kai praised him, kissing his forehead for hundreds times already. He just move closer to the younger and rest his head on Kai shoulder.

Kai really love to baby-ing him. But not gonna lie that he kinda love it.

"Can't you guys give me one free day at least?! I'm done with you guys bruhh!" Taehyun groan and leave to the kitchen. They know that Taehyun is just kidding, so they just let him be.

"Hyung, I have something for you.." he swear the grin on Kai face kinda scared him. What's the younger up to this time?

"But first, let's go to our room." Kai didn't let him to reply anything as he pulls him to their bedroom.

"What are you up to, Hueningie? It scared me you know." he can't hide his nervousness anymore when Kai closed their door and locked it.

"Hyung, come closer please."

[HUENING KAI]

He swear he want to laugh looking at Beomgyu pale face. Maybe his teasing is too much, but the older expression really amusing and make him want to tease his boyfriend more.

"Close your eyes, please."

Beomgyu looks hesitate at first but the older slowly close his eyes after a few moment passed.

He take the opportunity to adore Beomgyu beauty for a while. He always thinks it unfair how Beomgyu looks so pretty without any efforts.

The galaxy eyes that he get lost evertimes he stare at it. The long eyelashes that he is willing to count it one by one. The pointy nose that every single fans adore it. The plumpy lips that always drive him insane. Not to mention his tiny face, pretty and white tooth, his sharp jawline, and his amazing talents. God must take a very long time on his favourite.

"Hueningie are you still here?" Beomgyu small whisper suddenly bring him to reality. He let out a chuckle after realised how long he stared at his boyfriend. He is too whipped.

"Yes, I'm still here. Just wait for a bit more."

He reach into his pocket, searching for the gift he prepared for his boyfriend. And he smiled after he feels the cool metal on the tips of his fingers.

He take out the necklace from his pocket. It just a simple silver necklace, with four cloverleaf🍀. Yeah, it maybe too simple in others eyes, but for them it have a very big meaning.

He waste no more time and put on the necklace on his boyfriend neck.

"Open your eyes, hyung."

Beomgyu blink his eyes a few times to get adjust with the lightning and he find it so cutevof the older.

"Nothing happened..?" he holds his laugh when Beomgyu raise his eyebrows in confusion. He pout to show the older whatbon his neck.

"Hueningie... Th-this..? You-You.. " Beomgyu eyes started to tear up in joy. He holds the necklace in his tiny fist and look up once again to look in Kai eyes.

"I still remember it, hyungie. Our training day when I cried myself to sleep cause I miss my home. And you come to me and hug me, comfort me and told me that I'm doing great. Then, out of nowhere you took a random pen and draw this on my sweater paw. Do you remember what you said that time, hyung?"

"I-I said, 'This w-will be our lucky charm, Ningning.', right?" joy tears running down on the older cheeks before he rush into a hug.

"Hey, I don't buy that to make you cry, hyung.." he jokingly tease his boyfriend. He wraps his arm on Beomgyu tiny waist, and gently rub the older back to calm him down.

"I love you, Hueningie~ I love you so much."

"As much as you love me. I need you to know that I love you so much too. Now and forever will, Beom hyung." he push the tiny hyung a bit, just for him to place few kisses on the older forehead.

"Why you really love to kiss my forehead?" Beomgyu pout teasingly, pretending to be sulking.

"Maybe because we are just too perfect for it?" he replied with a small laugh, kissing the older forehead again. He was quite shock when Beomgyu suddenly push him away. Did he offend the older by any chances?

"Hyung...?"

"Stay still, Ningning." the older ordered him firmly. The thought of what Beomgyu gonna do at him scared him a little. He watch as the older walk closer to him slowly, with a smirk plastered on his pink lips. The older finally stop right in front of him and stared at his eyes.

He watch his boyfriend tiptoeing to get to his height before something soft place on his forehead.

He freeze. Did Beomgyu just kiss his forehead?

"Is it okay like that?" the older shyly look away. A tint of red appear on his cheeks as he want to run away. But Kai is faster to bring the older back into his arms.

"It's perfect, hyung. It's perfect." he pat Beomgyu head softly with a sweet smile never leave his lips.

"Perfect.. ?" the voice asked in tiny. Kai pull away a bit and kiss Beomgyu's forehead for 9176362891 times already.

"Perfect. Just as perfect as you."

"I love you, Hueningie."

"I love you too, hyungie."

**Author's Note:**

> AAHHHHHHHH I CAN'T STOP THINKING THAT THEIR HEIGHT DIFFERENCE IS SUITABLE FOR FOREHEAD KISSES!!! BEOMKAIII OLEASE GIVE ME A SLECA! WE MISS YOU><


End file.
